Heart of the Arisen
by ConspiringDarkness
Summary: They told me that pawns hold no emotion. They told me that pawns are naught but empty vessels, free from earthly desire or motivation. They also told me that pawns were incapable of love... But how could any of this be the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This installment contains some gore and brief sexual peril. Read at your own discretion!  
**

Before I start, I just wanted to thank this community for reading my works. I am new to writing, but it is something I've thought about taking up ever since I was a teen. This game provided an excellent source of inspiration though. And after reading the many different fan fics on this site(I was particularly inspired by the one called, "Running Free" by dr. kitten. If you haven't read that one, it is a must!) I was greatly inspired to start writing this.

I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the series. As I am a very new author, criticism is also always welcome! :D

**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #1**

**Introduction:**

They told me that pawns hold no emotion. They told me that pawns are naught but empty vessels, free from earthly desire or motivation. They also told me that pawns were incapable of love...

But how could any of this be the truth?

Every time I look at my pawn, Gabriel, I am filled with wonder and astonishment as his face alights with such beatific, unwavering admiration. Whenever I am wounded, he can sense it. When I grieve, he is always there at my side, trying in his best nature to console me. Any time that he perceives my life to be in some sort of jeopardy, no matter the form or magnitude, he just simply can't wrap his mind around it; around losing me. For I am his sole purpose for living.

I've seen him in the camp, pacing in circles just before a major battle. I've listened to him mumbling in what I can only interpret as nonsense. Something that could only brought on by the strain of severe mental anguish. I've ventured from my tent on occasion, and do my best to comfort him, and reassure to him that I will be fine, but it only makes the pain worse.

There is a drawback from being linked to another soul:

While we are two separate vessels, our spirits are irrevocably linked, and our emotions are as firmly soldered together as the grand-smithy's finest ebon-steel war axes. We move and think as one. While we cannot read the other's thoughts(Rather, I cannot. I've always been too timid to ask Gabe if he can read mine) we can still sense each other's pains, emotion, and desires. I could formulate a plan or some battle strategy, and he would act on it before even hearing me out. Being apart from each other only fosters uneasiness.

There were nights where he would venture out beyond the rift to help another pitiful soul trapped in my shoes, and I would be stricken by the most profound waking dreams, always played out through the eyes of my Gabriel; world's away from me, battling in some of the harshest of climates, against the most savage foes. Always, there was a brave soul that goaded him on, and provided him needed aid and support, just as if he were their own.

There were other nights when I experienced what one could only imagine as being the sharp pains of death. I would wake up with a start just like with any typical, run-of-the-mill nightmare, only I would never wake up alone. Gabriel would always be standing right next to me, hand on his heart, and panting heavily. I knew better than to intervene, as we both knew only too well of what had previously transpired, and in consoling him, that might only raise his level of concern for me. We face the possibility of almost certain death every single day of our lives. For him, it is every waking moment, since his life does not run in days, but rather, in the blinks of his eye.

I longed to reassure him, but what good would it do? It is perfectly obvious that our souls are inter-connected. What can I say to him, that I don't already feel?

But even still, on many of those treacherous nights, I would gesture for him to lie down in one of the vacant cots. Sometimes he would relent, but other times, he would only pretend to do as I asked, but would get up moments later to pace around the encampment once more. He was quite unpredictable and perhaps a bit paranoid, but I can only blame that fault on my own self...not his. It was I who had created him all of those months ago, for the sole purpose of guarding and assisting me in my efforts against the most fearsome of Firedrakes, known only by the name, Grigori.

The mighty beast had stolen the essence of my life. He stole the very thing that made me human. My heart was no more than a trifle hors d'oeuvre as compared to his massive towering form, which could have engulfed my village in just one lethal strike. He ripped it straight from my chest, and left me gasping for dear life. This was what it cost me to try and protect my village...my very life.

After that, my wounds mysteriously healed, and it turns out that I am something of legends. They called me an Arisen. And as with all arisens, I had to pass a few tests in order to create a follower of my choosing. I had no plan as to what I wanted in a follower. I tried to picture a protective guardian, and that was when I saw my Gabe for the first time, as he materialized before me, right out of the rift stone.

I had not intended for such a bond to evolve over such a trivial amount of time, and yet somehow, I had started to find myself at a loss for words in his presence. He must have felt the same way for me.

I have since noticed a strong correlation between the attributes of various pawns, and their masters. I have only noticed these things because I tend to engage in conversations with them on a frequent basis. Although I only have a short amount of time to get to know each individual, since pawn code dictates a mandatory limit of only three followers at one time(a silly rule if you ask me,) I tend to switch them out regularly, according to the different foes that I may face. But still, it is nice to know those who fight alongside you, for they are those whom you might well perish with.

It seems that almost every day, there's a new face; a new personality. They walk about the streets of Gransys while their masters take cover for the night. It seems that time matters naught beyond the rift. Perhaps the each world exists on a different plane of time altogether, and pawns can access as many worlds as they like with only a second's worth gap from the time hence they left, to the moment of their return. It's quite a profitable system for pawns, as they would gather knowledge from each quest they undergo, and forward that knowledge to their masters.

A few of these pawns have stood out to me over all of these months. I remember coming across the dearest, sweetest pawn that you could ever hope to come across. His name was Otis. He had so much to tell us about his arisen, and the deep bond that they shared. He told us that his master had made him in the image of her "guardian," a man who had revealed himself to her in so many dreams. She had said that the man was a portrait of love itself, and that her pawn would be in turn, a physical embodiment of the same.

It was all in truth. Pawns are only what you make them to be. I came across one other pawn that stood out quite painfully in my mind...he had no name, as his master had never taken the time to name him. I hired him out of compassion. I remember once asking him about his master, and he returned me the most painfully anguishing, horrendous glare I had ever seen. I almost thought that he was going to try to kill me at one point, but even the most savage of pawns are still bound by the code. I can only imagine that whoever his master was, he was not someone I would ever wish for my pawn to be bound in oath to.

Truthfully, I hold my pawn very dear to me. As he acts on my will, I can feel his good intentions. For someone who hasn't lived for a very long time, he exudes wisdom. Not to mention, being a vast storehouse of knowledge, with experience to boot. It's no wonder that many arisen choose to hire him along on their journeys. I can't complain. The gifts and rift crystals that he sends back are invaluable to our cause. And I can tell you, we eat like kings.

But alas, I am straying away from my tale. I suppose the real reason I am keeping this journal with me is to record momentous moments of my life. So far, I have only been lecturing on every mundane detail. Still, it helps that you know who and what I am. For if I were ever to pass, this journal would be my only legacy. Well, both this and my faithful pawn.

First of all, if I ever said that meeting the dragon or creating my pawn was the most momentous event that I have come to experience these past months, pay it no mind. While I have come across many close calls, and life changing events, they've naught but paled in comparison to the various ventures of several evenings past.

Now, usually I don't travel at night. While I'm normally not a skittish or paranoid person, I also do not have eagle-eye vision. In fact, my vision is rather poor. Even in the daytime, I am forced to wear these appalling, miasma grey spectacles. My old friends and neighbors never thought that it detracted from my beauty though, fortunately. I'm one of the lucky few to be graced with funds to purchase such an intriguing set of eye-wear. My vision doesn't affect me too much in combat, since I am the type who likes to strike her enemies up close with my deadly daggers and magic bow.

But there I go again...my wandering mind.

I happened to find myself in quite a predicament the other night. As the sun had begun to set, we were making our way to the nearest encampment(my pawns and I,) when our path was all of the sudden cut off by the most ferocious, malodorous, wild, reeking form of a monster that I had ever laid eyes on. A Gorechimera leaped down from its sunning rock, with fresh blood glazing its lip, and entrails dangling from the sides of his blood-dappled maw.

Nothing stood between us and the terror looming within a meter of our position. Gabriel raced into action. As he sliced into its neck with his daggers, the creature lowered itself into a pouncing stance. I was frozen in terror, as the shadowy form with bright, glowing eyes lowered it's upper haunches, and sprung upwards. It's hard to remember what happened next, but before I knew what was going on, Gabe had me hoisted up in his arms, and when I looked back, I watched my other two pawns, Jules and Rin hacking and casting spells on the creature. Gabriel dropped me, and made a steadfast bound back towards it.

I stayed back, regained my composure, then steadied my hand to raise my bow. I felt the magic take form in my hand, as I shaped its will to my own mind. Every weak spot was detected by the steadily charging magic bolts. After each point was recognized, the bolts released. I felt a spark of willpower drain out of me, but this was the price I had to pay in order to throw the beast off guard.

Its eyes burned a fiery red, and it threw its weight back at my pawns. Jules and Rin were thrown off the creature's side. Jules was hurled off a steep cliff ledge and Rin got caught in the lion's deadly maw, which crushed her tiny body. Both were instantly thrown out of this world. All that remained were my pawn and I. He was almost out of health, so I pushed him aside and unsheathed my Heaven's Key daggers. They were my secret weapon, given to my pawn as a gift some time ago. But he had insisted that I kept them. And for a time such as this, they certainly proved useful. I made quick work of the monster that had pursued us. For just a moment, we thought we were finally safe.

"The sun has already finished setting, master."

Gabe turned his gaze toward the western star, and moved his hands ever so slightly to get a lay of the land. He had tracking skills that were unmatched by many. A quick wave of the hand, and he was content in his calculations, "Encampment's this way, master. We'd better get a move on before something else jumps out at us"

I nodded, and let out a sharp sigh of relief, but at the same time, it was also a sigh of disappointment. In my sorrow, I managed to stammer a few words out.

"T-thanks, Gabriel. For saving my life."

But Gabriel was not listening to me. He was stopped in his tracks. A queer noise had stirred behind the thick brush. A deer perhaps? I wasn't worried about, but I could tell that he had felt really uneasy feeling in his gut. His rapid heartbeat seemed to radiate in my chest. It was a very unsettling moment. Before I had time to think upon this matter, I felt the cold chill of an icy blade in the dead center of my back. Gabriel shuddered, and threw himself uncontrollably against my chest as I fell.

"Master! Open your eyes!"

I did open my eyes. Surrounding us on all sides stood a group of armed rogues. The giant leader wore a nasty smirk on his weathered face, as he puffed on a fancily carved, foreign pipe. Without hesitation, he trod right up to our ghost-white faces, while the other members of the group were a bit more standoffish. I could sense that Gabe was almost out of life. And I was certainly in no shape to battle, despite the miraculous quick healing of the knife wound. Because of being an arisen, I am without a heart, and therefore my chest is protected by a strong enchantment that causes the surrounding area to deflect what are normally fatal blows to the chest.

The rogue leader seemed to be taken aback by this, but spared any questions he might have had. I knew what he was after. If we played out this scenario properly, we might be able to get out of this alive. I fumbled for the right words to say, but could only mutter a small sound.

"Silence!" The leader grabbed at my throat. Gabriel threw himself at the leader to try and knock him over, but the man was insanely stocky. Gabe had barely made a dent in that giant's leathery skin. The leader laughed his efforts, and the rest joined in with him.

"Yer a cocky li'l sod-brain, aren't yeh, mutt?"

Gabriel spat at him and made another attempt to loosen the man's grip from around my neck. I fell to the ground as the leader turned around and gestured his men forward. They immediately ganged up on Gabriel, and then the rest grabbed me and pinned me up against a tree. Gabriel struggled against his weakening strength in order to lash out at his captors. He even bit one guy on the arm in the heat of his rage.

A crooked smile creased the sides of the giant's face. "Yer gunna pay fer wot you've done, dog!"

The giant gestured two henchmen to his side, and without his approval, they started to beat the life out of Gabriel. "We'll give ya two options to live." The giant pointed at me, "Either we confiscate all of yer belongings. And yes, that means the very clothes on yer backs, or we will all have our way with yer woman. Pick an' choose. We really don't 'ave all day. In fact, I don't see any day left, so yeh might well hurry."

Gabriel screamed, "You stay away from her! If you lay one hand..."

"Too late."

The giant stepped back, as more men came into the scene, and began ripping off articles of armor and clothing, piece by piece, bit by painful bit. In the chaos, I maneuvered my arm slightly below my waistline, which I knew contained a vial of medicament. As Gabe's face hit the ground, I slid the vial undetectably towards him. He pulled the cork off with his teeth, and cocked his head to the right, so that the mixture would go down. Now, I don't know what that mixture did to him, but I tell you, despite being scantly clad, with no armor or weapons, he carried the strength of 100 Wyvern on his shoulder. Like a raging ogre, he tossed those men around like ragdolls. The ones that held me up had to release me in order to contain him.

I reached for a nearby treasure chest and found a really fancy longbow. Quickly, and precisely, I shot at Gabe's attackers. One by one, their lifeless bodies fell. Gabe was showing off his raw strength, and didn't even consider digging for a weapon. He bash their heads together, and snapped their necks like twigs. I have never been so proud of my own creation. Before Gabriel, all that I set my hands on seemed to turn into instant disaster. This was the first thing I had done right.

Once our attackers were subdued, we dealt with the giant. And trust me, he was a lot easier to kill than he looked. One arrow to the chest, while Gabe had him pinned was really all it took. It was but a brief second that we could finally gaze back at each other with ear to ear grins. But after we quickly realized our nakedness, it sort of spoiled the moment.

Gabe tossed me a blanket, and told me that I should probably head into the tent to get some rest. But he reassured to me that he would make sure to stay on the lookout just in case other enemies were to show up. He also told me that he would recover our belongings and whatnot.

My mood reverted from utter joy and admiration to being greatly disheartened by his stoicism. Not even the grandest of triumphs could bolster his confidence. But I would repeat myself, for his sake. It is not his fault. For he truly cared for nothing else...nothing but to make sure that I stayed alive.

I entered the tent, in hopes that I would awake the next morning to a more lively, refreshed and sociable Gabriel.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**_First of all, I wanted to begin this by saying, thank you! Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments I've been getting in the various sites I have this posted in. This means so much to me to see so many loyal readers! Comments inspire me only further to continue. I've never been one for writing in the past, but I've received so much inspiration both from the game and from readers, that I will keep on writing this fanfic for as long as there are people to read it._**

**_PS: The pawn Luzerne belongs to a friend of mine on Deviantart. Her username is Ikyaku. Make sure to check out her DD fan-fictions if you get a chance.  
_**

**Heart of the Arisen**

By: Stephanie Young

**Journal Entry #2**

I woke up just before sunrise, only to find myself shivering uncontrollably. The brisk mountain air was seeping into every tiny pore of my blanket, even despite its plushy feathered thickness. My nose had gone completely numb, and I'm sure that my face was also flushed red. Although, I have no idea how much blood I had lost last night. I know that at least there was still some warmth left in me. We had been through much worse during our treks along the treacherous pathways, during various expeditions to the Greatwall Encampment.

I sat up to find fresh clean clothing items neatly piled up on a shelf next to me. These were not my own. Perhaps Gabe had gone out of his way to forage for some decent clothes, since mine had been soaked completely in blood, and whatever other congealed muck had collected on them during last night's fiasco.

I slowly slid my arms out from the icy blanket. They were instantly met with the sting of frozen air, but I had at least expected it. I took up the garb from atop the small shelf, and buried myself under the blanket to change into them. On normal occasions I would not be feeling quite so paranoid and so acutely apprehensive, but after last night I felt that I should not take any chances.

From outside the tent, I heard the welcome sound of a crackling campfire. I scurried from my tent like a tiny field mouse, in pursuit of it's beckoning warmth. Gabe was sitting on an old rusted chest very close to where I stood. As he steadily stoked the lit amber colored kindling, he had his eyes trained directly on me. He had been staring right at me even as I had first exited the tattered tent It was as if he had readily known that I would make an appearance at just this precise moment. His gaze was one filled of wonder, yet at the same time, he still held an air of despondency. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but my senses kept persuading me not to.

Just let it be, I kept thinking to myself.

I plopped myself down on a rickety looking chair that sat across the fire, facing Gabe. I slowly leaned over to get a taste of the fire's warmth. I had wanted so desperately to form in my mind what I wanted say to him, but everything had seemed to have gone completely blank. Even last night was naught but a fleeting wisp of dream, but I should at least make an effort.

"Gabriel...I" I stammered for more words. "About last night." Gabriel shuddered as I spoke, but allowed for me to continue, "It's not something we should ever look back on. I mean, you did great. Without you, I would not even be standing here. Gabe. You saved my life not only once last night, but twice, and I shall forever be indebted to you, on at least more than five accounts at present."

I felt like a blithering idiot; particularly in forcing these unwanted memories back into his mind, yet at the same time, the matter needed to be dealt with, else it haunted our minds from here on out. I could feel Gabe quivering deeply at my remark. His feelings radiated with a more intense rhythm.

"Master," he said, "No. Master, I can assure you. You are not in my debt. Nor were you ever in my debt. It is I who could have done more to ensure that you got to safety, and I have failed you. I have failed you not only as a pawn, but even more so as your closest friend and companion. I do not merit even the right to tread on the very ground that you walk on. Prithee, Master. I beseech you to grant me forgiveness."

No. I was in complete shock. How could I be hearing this coming from the one who cared the most about me out of anyone in the world. He of all people should know me, and know that I would not tolerated such belittlement inflicted on oneself. I would not hear a word of this...not from my Gabe.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Think about what you are saying, Gabriel! Did I not give up a portion of my very soul to create you? Pray, think upon this. If you were ever flawed in any way, would I not be just as flawed?"

Gabe's eyes got very big, "No! But, Master...I did not mean. I mean, you...you are more than...I" He hung his head in embarrassment, "Alright, Master. If that is what you wish. I do not reserve the right to contend with you. I had only meant to build up your own confidence."

As he broke into a smile, I could only smile back at him. For what ever was I to say? I cannot doubt that I would have said and thought all of which he had. And with my own content, it was only amplified by the feeling a sudden relief that was coming off him. We were like two sides of the same coin, he and I. That being said, our life was always a gamble as to which side would suffer to hit the ground next. It was a wonder that we had survived thus far, and a miracle that we had endured the trials of this world without a single fatality on either end. Not that it mattered on his end, as he was a pawn, incapable of death. Any pawn that perished on the battlefield would be transported back into the rift stone, or back at the side of their arisen.

I wondered why there were many nights where he would falter in battle, and fall prey to the dangers of other realms, but I can only imagine that it was because his mind struggled to think of aught else but my own safety and well-being. Constantly, he was learning of ways to protect me, and he took it deeply to heart when any harm befell me. If anything, he was as my old support pawn, Otis had been; a physical embodiment of true, unwavering love, wrought in only its purest of forms.

For a moment, each of our gazes met the other. I found myself deadlocked in a trance, by his gentle, inquisitive expression. He possessed the deepest, unguarded ,Acheronian eyes that seemed as riftways which opened up straight into his very soul, and unkempt hair that flowed without restraint along a steady zephyr current. I could not help but recall that fleeting moment after last night's events. One that I would probably never again experience. Previously, there had never been a moment when I could have looked upon the whole of my creation. Truly, he was a work of art.

But I was no artist. In fact, I had never even looked upon a man before. How was it that my pawn exuded such perfection, when I had no knowledge beforehand. 'Twas a mystery I was unfortunate not to have known, and one that I would probably never know, in this lifetime at least. Truly, I had been blessed by the Maker.

Gathering my thoughts, I stretched out my arms and looked about. I saw that Gabe had already given himself the unfortunate task up piling the corpses of the rogues alongside a steep hill running our camp's perimeter. I was only grateful to him for always getting his hands dirty on my behalf. Never had anyone had such a willingness to serve me. To him, I was more precious than the most protected of high rulers in Gransys.

I continued to glance about my surroundings. On my other shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Windbluff tower gleaming in the distance. From there, we could spend the day and gather up some fresh supplies.

"Alright, dearest." I took up my handy mantle pack, filled with precious coin that Gabe must have looted from our armed adversaries, "Let's waste no time. We should head out to the tower before we run into more trouble." Gabe nodded, still unable to release his eyes from their tight fixation on me, "Yes. I could not agree with you more, Master. Might we pick up more followers along the way?"

Seeing as there were no rift stones for many miles, I could not disagree with his plan. While I treasured Jules and Rin, they were still but just hirelings; companions who had served their purpose on my end. If ever I were to come across them once more in the Rift, I would at least remember their names and faces. I could never forget a single one of my traveling companions.

As soon as Gabe and I had looted what we needed, we filled up on various wildberries. This would stave off any hunger we had for at least as long as it took to reach Windbluff Tower. It shimmered like a golden beacon in the glistening sunlight as we made our way down the steep pathway. In the distance, we could hear the haunting cries of a cyclops, which reminded us ever to stay on our toes. Day or night, we are bound to run into all sorts of danger in these parts.

Finally, our quaint little mountain path broke off onto the main road. Traders, pawns, merchants and the like, were seen traveling its length. One by one, I studied each pawn with rigorous perception. One in particular caught my gaze. A sturdy, white-haired male attached to a rather impressive longsword, sauntered past us. I couldn't resist turning back to take a closer look. He recognized me immediately for who I was, and met my advances with great enthusiasm, "Yes Arisen?"

I almost felt like blushing at his proper charm, but managed to keep my cool regardless. I asked him, "What is your name, friend?" He did not hesitate to reply, "My Master calls me Luzerne. Might you have any need of me?" Surely, this pawn seemed to be of a very polite disposition. So I could not resist to at least ask his price.

"One-hundred and ten thousand rift crystals, Arisen." I about fell over as soon as I heard it. I felt inadequate to lead a pawn of such a high level, but in weighing matters at hand, this pawn could certainly prove to be of good use to our cause. I had to take his offer. Surprisingly, Gabe had earned a great deal more in rift crystals than had ever had use in spending, all due to his lengthy experience from nightly crusades.

Gabe made no objection to our new comrade, and so we traveled onward to reach the tower. When we were almost near, I briefly glanced over my right shoulder. On the face of one rather large hill stood an intriguing landmark. It wore the image of a man...a fighter of some sort, by the look of it. This must be the infamous Hillfigure Knoll that many of the townsfolk kept going on about. Rumor has it that a very unusual man sits atop that hill, and gazes out upon the endless ocean, all while muttering to himself in complete nonsense. 'Tis an old rumor now. I'll warrant the man of whom they speak of is since long passed.

But it mattered naught to me; at least not at this time and place in my life. I was too focused on the tasks at hand. I had only traveled out this way to escort a young witch by the name of Selene to a wondrous, enchanted place known as the Healing Spring. To bask in it's waters is to experience a renewal unlike any other. It is almost as if your life doubles and take a new form. If ever I am out this way, I am certain to return. But for now, I'll just have to stick with my hefty grab-bag of medicaments.

Over the rise, we finally saw Windbluff Tower up close. We had finally made it. Soldiers lined the outside of it and merchants gathered around. Windbluff Tower was somewhat secluded in its small corner of Gransys. Any travel to the massive structure was made difficult because of the many beasts that stalked the sides the roads. Because of its perils, the soldiers were ever in need of supplies. Eager merchants took advantage of this distressing situation, and offered up their wares outside of its walls. I am not of the mind to pay most of these lowly imbeciles, but we definitely needed some kind of sustenance to power our journey ahead, and so I relented for just this once.

After stocking up on necessities, I caught a glimpse of a rare trinket kept in a small box. This peculiar stone was said to have contained some sort of magical property. Presumably, the object was enchanted with the ability to safely tote its carrier, along with his or her followers, to the port crystal of their choice. Normally, I would dismiss such an outlandish claim, but after feeling some sort of strange aura emanating off of it, I was intrigued. If such an item were able to do that, we could be safely within the walls of Gran Soren in just a blink of an eye.

Gabriel waved his pawn-printed hand over the strange little trinket. It glowed in rhythm with his gesture. This got Luzerne's curiosity peaked, and he also waved his hand over it. They both smiled back at each other, and took turns "enchanting" and "disenchanting" the shiny object.

Wondrous and amazing are the joys of having pawns around. It is something that common folk would never be able to experience. Ever so inquisitive, pawns are not unlike children, still just learning the many wonders that this world has to offer. As they stood there, mesmerized by the small rock, I slipped around the side, and handed a small pouch of coins to the vendor. Even if this rock had no use for me, at least it was worth its price in entertainment value. I called back at my pawns, "This way, boys! And bring the ferrystone with you!" They immediately sprinted back towards me, with stone in tow.

As the light of the sun waned, I imagined being able to wake up in a warm bed in Gran Soren. My pawns and I gathered in a tight huddle, and I took the stone in hand. As I tossed it skyward, wispy magic dispersed from it's numerous inscriptions. I felt a cooling sensation from the magic waves that engulfed us. And as I had thought, it only took a blink of an eye to find ourselves safely back in Gran Soren. There stood the familiar Pawn Guild, and past that stood the gate to the market district. Of course, it was too early to turn in for the night, and I had a shipload of coin packed away in my item storage bunker, so I thought it might be a grand idea for us celebrate being alive for just this one night. And what better place to do so than within the walls of a bustling city?


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This page contains some violence and substance abuse. Discretion is advised. :)**

_Before I start, I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. I promise to update often. I'm not sure if I will be able to update every might after this page, but I will try to post one up at least every two days or so. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for more to come later on. :D_

_The pawns that I used in this chapter: Luzerne and Adamar belong to two of my friends on DeviantArt, Luzerne belongs to Ikyaku and Adamar belongs to XeonNixe_

**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #3**

The city's largest local tavern was brimming with excitement that evening. Many local bards were competing for their shot at being the center of attention. Finely crafted instruments adorned the walls behind a grandly constructed stage, and distinctive murals covered all of the other walls and the ceiling. I had never taken my pawn to a tavern before. In fact, it seemed that lately I had not actually cared to drag myself into one either, at least not until tonight. For some reason, I felt like something good might come out of simply mingling with the likes of average folk, and listening in on their nightly prattle.

We sat down at the table farthest back from the stage. The tavern woman greeted us almost immediately with a list of the night's main dishes. I was torn between the savory bukkenade with a plate of blancmanger on the side, or the leg of goat slathered in wild duck sauce, with stuffed cabbages on the side. Gabe suggested that I get both and that we could share it amongst the three of us. But Luzerne had by then, already settled on a single grete pye, elegantly prepared from the finest cuts of wild boar meat. It actually looked a lot more appetizing than the conglomerated mush mix that I had piled onto my own plate Both of my pawns scarfed down their food like it was air.

If anything, they are no different from any normal human men in that way. I cannot help but to sarcastically inquire as to where it all goes after hitting their mouths. But seeing as they are pawns who have no comprehension of sarcasm, they would be sure to take it quite literally, and proceed to try and explain to me the entire process of digestion in great detail. Not that I wouldn't floored by their ever-amusing antics, but some things are left to discuss away from the dinner table.

After I was finished with my glop, I engrossed myself into the music just enough to let my mind wander to the melodic sounds of each instrument being played. Before this wretched journey, music had been a favorite pastime of mine. In fact, my father owned a shop for musicians, and crafted quality stringed instruments to sell them for a living. I spent many of my childhood years in his music shop.

When I was a young adult, my father took me into taverns to sing and play for the locals. I was loved greatly by many of the young men in Cassardis. It was quite a burden to my father trying to figure out which one would be right well enough to marry me off to.

It was a tragic misfortune that he died right as I had entered the age of consent.

My mother had also died when I was only a small child, so I barely knew her. Quite honestly, my father was everything to me. I had not naught however, much knowledge of his trade. He had taught me a little, but I was always an independent soul. I thought my time better spent outside the village walls, fighting off wolves and goblins...and the occasional armed bandit. When my poor father passed, no one was left to care for his shop, and so I made it into my home. It was a tight fit, but quaint and cozy nonetheless.

I quickly found myself to be more isolated and reserved afterward. People thought that my father's death had changed my entire outlook on life. And it did. I felt like I had no one to protect me anymore. The few times I left the comfort of my home were to visit my childhood friend, Quina. Her father was the village chief, and he was close to being a second father to me. Quina and I had so much in common, after losing our mothers at such a young age. Both she and her father thought of me as family, and in turn were very overprotective of me. In leaving them behind, I was leaving the only family that I had.

But then there was my pawn. He was not even human, but I still saw him as somehow being related. Back in Cassardis, everyone called each other "cousin." This was simply to forge greater ties with each other. And yet, no bond that I had ever forged in that coastal paradise seemed to compare with what I now had with Gabriel. The dragon had taken my heart, but with it had brought my very soul to life. All of these things ran their course in my mind, as the calming music took me to other realms.

I was snapped from my whimsical trance by an ever familiar voice. Into the tavern burst such jubilant laughter. Mercedes Martin, who was an acquaintance of my pawn and I, entered the scene surrounded by her finest men in arms. She spotted me immediately, and assigned her men to the table next to us. "Arisen! Is it really you?" She plopped her hands down on my table, "It feels like it has been many ages since we had last spoke. What brings you to such a place as this?"

I wanted to ask her the same thing, but refrained from doing so. If anything, it was good to see an old friend...or at least someone whom I actually recognized in this establishment.

"I just thought that it would be a good idea for my pawns and I to perhaps celebrate our victories by savoring the delights of the big city. 'Tis only for just this night. It is, after all, the only chance we'll get before we once more head out into the wilds of Gransys."

Mercedes smiled, "Aye. Well worded, friend. It seems that we are here for the same then." I cocked my head inquisitively, and she met my awkwardness with a slight chuckle, "Pray, Arisen...take this token of my thanks. I fear I have not yet properly thanked you for your service to the capital, in aiding us to slay the hydra. By your actions, my place in the Duke's command has been officially been raised by one single rank. As of tonight, I am now a general."

She placed in my hand a bottle of her personal favorite beverage.

Cloudwine was a staple of Hearthstone culture, and all throughout the reach, Mercedes was known to be an avid drinker of this potent solution. Perhaps the years of consumption must have granted her immunity to its potency. I had never been one to consume of such a beverage, yet I still felt the obligation to accept it. I made a wry sort of grin as I set the bottle down on the table, "The pleasure is mine, Ser Mercedes. And do pray, you also accept my deepest congratulations." "No need." she replied, "Instead, we shall celebrate our victories together, right in the here and now. For we do not know what tomorrow will bring."

While she was most definably in a drunken stupor, she did seem to have a point. There had hardly ever been a moment in my life where I could truly feel alive. The dragon's curse seemed to have pulled me even further from what little life I had known. Why not live it up while I still had breath left in me? I looked to Gabriel for his approval, and I could tell that he held no objection. But of course he wouldn't. Mercedes poured each of us a small flagon's worth, and we all chugged it in unison. Our conversations started out quite simple, but lively. But of course, as the drinks continued, our corner of the room got just a bit rowdier.

Mercedes was clutching very tightly to her flagon and singing something in her own native language. She was surprisingly able to carry the tune very well despite making it clear at least 27 times that she could not carry one. "And what of you, Arisen?" she propped herself on me like a crutch, "Do you possess any musical giftings?" I laughed a bit, and stammered a bit as I replied. "In fact, I do. My father was a gifted craftsman of modern stringed instruments. I've played around on various kinds since before my earliest memory...the citole being my favored instrument of choice."

Mercedes let out a burst of glee, "Might you play for us, Arisen?"

I was hesitant of course, but I had made a vow to live life to the fullest, and I was certain not to let myself down. But before I had any say in the matter, I was goaded to the tall platform at the front of the room. The tavern's crowd had grown scarce, and my pawns, plus Mercedes' knights followed to reach the tables up front.

The potency of the beverage had almost fully taken its effect on me. My mind was not that of my own, and I was less inclined to resist, or to be frightened in the least. A worn citole was placed into my hands. The strong cedar smell brought my childhood back in a flash. I felt right at home as I ran my fingers over the fretboard, and gently plucked at the strings. Once the instrument was tuned to my satisfaction, I took up three of the strings, and played in a constant pattern.

As I closed my eyes, I could almost feel Gabriel's own eyes start to close as well. All this time, he had been following my every emotion, and hanging on every phrase...every single detail. I took slow and deep breaths as I sang a piece that was special to my father,

_"In shattered white plains,_

_Frost-fell winterbloom's flow'r._

_Sun's shield beckons the morrow,_

_To grant Heaven's pow'r._

_That this land blighted by man,_

_'Twas love's bond, stayed the curse._

_Heart strings murmur in rhyme,_

_Souls ablaze in its verse."_

After I had finished that verse, I looked up to see all eyes on me. And with my hazy double vision, it made the scene look even more intimidating than it already was. I gently placed the instrument back on the ledge from whence it had been propped against. I nearly stumbled off the stage, but my dearest pawn caught my hand just in time. He wore a smile that I had never seen on him. The feeling of being overjoyed came over me as he wrapped my arm over his shoulder, "I fear I have no words for what I have just experienced, Master. Music...something my kind cannot comprehend, and yet, as you sang, I could understand it just as plainly as you do." Luzerne came up from behind him and nodded. "Powerful is the Arisen who can affect a life with both her bow, as well as with her voice."

I smiled back weakly, and Mercedes snuck up from behind to give me a painfully constricting hug. It was as she did this, that I realized that I couldn't contain my drink anymore and puked right all out in front of everyone.

A man named Ser Albert pulled Mercedes away from me, and gestured at the rest of their team that it was time to head back to the castle. "But I don't want to go, Ser!" Mercedes protested, "Zee fun has only jusst b-be-g..." and with that, she fell unconscious in his arms. I felt the room spinning at the same time. Gabriel tried his best to keep me supported, but his strength was also beginning to falter.

He scooped me up in his arms, and stumbled with me out the tavern door. The alley seemed to be empty. Not one sound was heard, and not a soul was seen up at this hour. When he determined that the coast was clear, Gabe set me down to light his lantern and catch his breath. Just as he proceeded to do so, I caught sight of a small, fleeting glimmer of light just a few meters away from our party. I yelped, as our group had suddenly been caught off guard. My ears rang inexorably, as a deafening, and obstreperously frightening shout echoed down the alleyway.

"Get 'em, boys!"

In but a moment's time, a mob of angry rogues thrust themselves at me and my companions. We struggled, but in vain. Our limbs had grown weak, and powerless against the horde. The leader mocked us in our incapacitated state, "So, ye arisen. What finds ye in such a pitiful state o' bein'? Din't ye father teach ye to control yerself. Or are ye just a plain, daft li'l whore?" I felt blood raging in my eyes, and looked over to Gabriel, who was struggling to free himself; squirming and writhing with rage induced vigor.

I knew that there was still some hope left to salvage this situation. I might have been drunk, but there was still some fight left in me. I decided to follow in Gabe's example this time, rather than attempt to reason with this lot(as they are the type that know nothing of reason,) and unleashed every last speck of anger that I had held inside. I lashed out like a wild animal, screaming, kicking, gnawing and biting. I had made such a commotion that there was no way that the guards would have been unable to overhear it. But there was still not much time. I was but a knife-point away from certain death, and it dawned on me only when the maniac swung back his arm, and thrust it right toward my throat.

At the moment of his strike, I winced, and my eyes closed tighter than I had ever known for them to go. I could feel Gabe's heartbeat radiating in my chest, and opened my eyes once I had realized that I wasn't dead. I was not even close to being dead. All I could see was a blur. After a moment of training my vision, I caught the figure of a tall man in a dark plated armor that seemed to produce some sort of black miasma-like substance. It was only a blur, but I knew that I wasn't just dreaming this all up.

I watched as he jabbed his sword into a man's chest, then turn around and slam his shield into another's face before stabbing him. A couple of the rogues tried to gang up on him, but this man had quite the formidable head-bashing skills. As soon as they were on him, I only could hear the cracking of numerous skulls before they were both face down on the ground. I quivered as he pulled his sword out of a man's chest and sheathed it.

Darkness seemed to follow the path he strode on. Steel clanked against steel as he made his way to my paralyzed body. He leaned down and wiped the dirt from his brow. A foul odor emanated from the vapors on his armor, but it was bearable(Only since I had come across a couple other pawns with this cursed armor in the past.) But for having such a dreadfully imposing aura, the man who was now hunched over me spoke with the most pleasant tone,

"Are you alright, Arisen? I hope that you were not too badly wounded." I shook my head slowly, "N-no. N-n-not at-t all...ser. I-I will b-b-be j-jjust fine." His eyebrows furrowed a bit, amidst his curiosity, but he went on, "Certainly, Arisen. I am known by my master as Adamar," he held up his pawn-printed hand to confirm, "Let me know if you will need my assistance."

I'm not going to lie. I most definitely needed his assistance. At present, my pawns and I might have just been sleeping in the alley tonight. I had naught but to nod and accept his proposal. He feigned a quick smile, and deftly hoisted me over his shoulder. He walked slowly as Gabe and Luzerne limped behind. Gabe wore a sorrowful gaze as he looked into my expressionless eyes. I had let him down once again. But I could not let him blame himself this time. One thing was now for certain...I was never going to let myself go like this...not ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright guys and gals!**_ _**I am soo sorry for submitting this late! A lot had been on my mind this past couple**_ _**of weeks, and I have also been juggling a lot of other projects. But I promise that you will not have to wait so long for the next one. But anyway, I promise you that this chapter is a good one. I am sort of jumping into things a bit quickly, but I do have a method to my madness. This is still intended to go on as a longer story, but I intend for the romance part to be just one facet in my grand design. So keep tuning in! I will reveal another chapter soon! And I also want to thank my readers once more. Without you, I might not continue(Okay, maybe I would still continue writing it, just out of my own selfish desires) ;D Peace!**_

**__****~Steph**  


**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #4**

I passed out not very long after my newest pawn, Adamar, picked me up and carried me away from that atrocious site last night. I woke up from my dreamless sleep the next morning, and found myself hanging off the side of the bed in a large, unfamiliar room. It had no windows and no furnishings to fill it, aside from a meager few beds lying side by side. I looked up at Gabe, who still had not left my side, and was within but a couple of centimeters of where I sat, He was staring off into space with the still-distraught expression clinging snugly to his face. I already knew what he would say, and I dreaded thinking that I would have no way of comforting him.

His eyes briefly met with mine, but I glanced away in embarrassment. If I had a heart, it would have been fluttering right now, but it only lay silent as my gut wrenched. Finally, I reached out my hand to grasp his arm and pull it over, close to me. For several moments, I just sat there with my face pressed against him arm, and tears started to well up in my eyes. Gabe made a rather peculiar face that I was not sure if it was of concern or embarrassment, or perhaps it was just simply an expression of shock. As I continued my weep-fest, he steadily leaned closer to me so that I could get a better grip.

As my tear-soaked face pressed tightly against his smooth forearm, he had lowered himself to sit on the the edge of my bed, next to me, "Master," he spoke very softly as if others might have overheard, "If I might say a word to you, would you listen to all that I said?" I

I glanced and nodded back at himI glanced and nodded back at him(while I had been somewhat startled and miffed at his sudden utterance of words, I still endeavored to remain silent as he continued,)

"I gratefully acknowledge you for this, Master. It is such an honor for me to speak my mind in your presence,

As you well know, it has been quite a long journey with you thus far; for me in particular. Only as it has been my entire life well spent in your company. But," His eyes went cold, "something has been troubling me since that day. And I cannot help but think that it aught be for nothing."

I had never actually seen a pawn shed tears before this moment. It was quite a shock, but perhaps it really was true that my emotions were mirrored in his form.

"What are you talking about, Gabriel?" I asked him worriedly. His hands wrestled together for a bit as he let out an anxious sigh, "It is just...what that hooded man had said, back at the very beginning of our journey."

"You remembered that, Gabe?"

"Yes, Master," he grimaced, "How could I not? Little else has loomed so steadily in my head ever since the day of my creation."

"Gabe, I had no idea." I had only wished that I had a way of knowing what it was that had made him feel so discontented.

As if reading my mind, he answered, "You know, there is a way. A way that you can hear my thoughts, just as I always hear yours." I trembled for a moment, "Wait, you can hear my thoughts?"

Gabe nodded, "Every single minute of my life. In fact, they are what make me who I am."

I had to take a minute to process everything, "So, you do not just feel everything that I do, but you really are an expansion upon my own living thoughts?"

"Yes," he replied, "I know your thoughts, your feelings, your desires. And when you sleep, I've even found myself in your dreams."

I shuddered at the thought of my Gabriel knowing all I had held so securely within my mind these past several months. So in knowing everything, what did he truly think of me? And did he know all this time how I truly felt about him?

"You needn't worry, Master," he had caught me once more in my deep train of thought, "I know that humans do not quite grasp what it truly is to be a pawn. It isn't something that you could even fathom, but this is how I am. In a sense, I am you. I am part of you. Your will and desires are what make me who I am. Do you not see it, Master?" he paused, "Oh, how I do wish that you could see me as I see you, and then maybe you would understand."

As I remained silent; partly from my fear of the unknown, he held out his pawn-printed hand, and moved it over my chest. "Do you mind, Master?" I warily nodded back at him, as my hands shook in terror, and he placed his glowing hand directly onto the center of my chest.

Both of us were glowing brightly together, and a warm heat arose from within. It was a curious feeling, yet something quite wonderful. I couldn't help but think that I didn't want for it to end. For, it was in this very moment, that I could see everything. I could see me...only I was seeing myself through his own eyes. Every time I thought of something, I could hear it reechoing in his head, just as plainly as if I had spoken it.

_Do you see it now, Master? _

His words were ringing through my very soul. They felt so heavy as they traveled around my mind and back into his, and once more back into my mind. But I suppose that he was getting the same sensation from his words bouncing back to him. It was a strange feeling to allow my thoughts to become his own.

In his body, I saw myself look around. I blinked, and lifted the other one of his arms. He did not object to this. In fact, I felt a smile cross his face. I closed my eyes and let his heart flutter in my chest. What a feeling to have a heartbeat once more! We mirrored each other's movements with absolute perfection. Our breaths were the same, and our thoughts were as one.

"_So you do see it, Master. Throughout my entire life, your thoughts have always been my own. Sometimes it is hard to tell which of my thoughts come from you, and which are my own personal thoughts, but they are all my thoughts the same." _

I nodded back in his form,_ I see it now, Gabe. Yes, I see it...very clearly. Your thoughts are my own, and we think now as one. I am no longer afraid, Gabe._

I took his hand from my chest and leaned over with a sudden, strange desire to kiss him. He winced as if not expecting it, and so I backed off.

"No, Master. You must do whatever you feel is right," said Gabe, "Believe me, it is not that I do not feel as you do right now, and yet at the same time, I still worry, just as you do. I am just not sure if doing this would be the right idea...I mean...us. We do not know what could happen."

Although his words struck me in such a disheartening way, they had only proven that which I had already known for all of this time. Everything that I had felt was really what had been shaping him for his entire life. Those words were coming from deep within my sub-conscious, mirroring themselves in Gabe. He looked back at me as a slight tear began to form in one of my eyes. Something wasn't right. Outside, I was always a risk-taker, but there had to be somewhere deep inside me that must have still remained like a frightened child for all my life. Perhaps losing my father instilled this fear within me. It is hard to say.

While on the outside, Gabe held the air of a very protective guardian; it is just as I had designed him, but inside he was full of fear...not for himself, but for my life in its entirety. While I had hoped to fight alongside someone to distract me from my own thoughts and fears, I could never escape from myself.

Yes, Gabriel _was_ me.

"Master," he spoke, "You told me once not to worry. And, I try to follow your orders best as I can. Pray, tell me now. I know what you want, but tell me and will follow you in whatever you say."

I looked back at him at first, with a look of discontent. How could he leave this decision to me? And yet, as soon I saw the gentle smile forming across his face, my thoughts spread out in a new direction, "I-I want you, Gabe."

"As I, you," was his reply. I leaned back towards him and kissed him deeply. We were glowing brightly, but were too drowned in our own thoughts to notice. As I placed his hand once more on my chest, I felt my own love returned back to me.

I know it sounds kind of silly to say that I loved myself, but what can I say? Whoever was there better to be your one true love than one who thinks truly as you do; one who reflects your own heart's desires and amplifies them with his own. As I leaned back from our embrace, I felt as if today's duties had been shoved far into the back of my mind, but Gabriel gave me a quick nudge, and I knew that as always, the future and safety of this world was more important than my own romantic endeavors.

I got up from my comfortable seat, with his hand still in mine, and after a quick dress and clean up, I joined him in the hallway just outside the guestroom. As we walked along a narrow hallway, we passed expressionless faces with printed palms. I knew where we were now. Adamar had carried me all the way to the only place a pawn would have been permitted; the Pawn Guild.

The Guildmaster, Barnaby the Pawn was standing next to a riftstone, not unlike the one I had called Gabriel out of all those months ago. He gave an impressive bow, as he raised his pawn-printed hand in the air. "Business with the guild, Ser?" he asked, with a gracious smile on his face. I shook my head, but thanked him for his trouble with the small bit of coin I had in my pocket.

When we got out of the Guild, I saw my other two pawns, Adamar and Luzerne waiting for us. "Good morning." said Luzerne, a bit unenthusiastically. He had probably felt a bit ill, just as Gabe and I had. Adamar shoved himself in, "I hope that you slept well, Master." I couldn't get past the wild reek that came off him. Confound that armor! But I smiled and nodded, "I want to thank you, Adamar." He gazed back inquisitively, "For what, Arisen?"

"Adamar! Please, don't be so humble!" I laughed, "Had you not been walking the streets last night looking for work, I wouldn't have survived the night! The Maker must really be watching me closely with all of the close calls I've had."

Adamar bowed, "I am at your service Arisen. As a pawn, it is only my duty to come to your aid. You needn't thank me for it." I smiled back at him, "Well likewise. I shall also try to come to your need as you need it, as it is my duty as the Arisen."

"Acknowledged, Master," he nodded.

Luzerne handed a pack over to me, which contained all of my belongings. I threw it on and turned back to my three pawns. "So, are you all ready for a new adventure?"

They all nodded back, and Gabe's voice rung loudly, "Aye aye, Arisen! Let us fly to the catacombs and abolish that skeleton army!"

I laughed heartily, and as we walked out of the city's northern gates, I let out a sigh of contentment. I knew that I would be safe from here on out, as long as I had my Gabe with me, always ready at any instant to protect me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all of the support and comments! I want to thank InfamousMissFitz for all of her comments and continued support, as well as my buddy Nixe XTC for her continued support on this site and DA. :) It is all very much appreciated! I made this kind of a long chapter, but not too much. I wanted to change the story up a bit, by adding another element to it. And knowing me, I just might keep adding more elements to make the story more elaborate, but still sweet. :) But anyway, this chapter does contain mild violence, but not too much gore. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #5**

I led my small team, over the great plains of Gransys. We had fought through a nice assemblage of creatures this time around. First, we came upon some goblins who had thought it funny to launch a throwblast to my backside. Gabe made them flee for their lives quicker than any of us had time to react. And after the goblins came a pack of wolves...pesky little things. One grabbed hold of my cloak and tried it's hardest, first to rip it up, and when that failed, to drag me off. Quite sturdy, that cloak. It retained its form, and I was able to swing around just in time to sweep my dagger fleetly against its throat.

Now we came upon a small group of bandits. They had always proven to be a bit tougher, but even with the six of them and only the four of us, I knew it was an uneven match. I stood back as Luzerne and Adamar struck them from up close, and Gabe poised his daggers, ready to strike once my magic arrows had fully charged. I pulled the bow as tightly as I saw fit, and shaped the magic arrows in my mind. Each one had its own destination, and the magic would see to it that the intended target would receive the damage, regardless of where they run. One shot was all it took really. Only one straggler had managed to deflect the magic with his own, but my pawns ganged up on him in a heartbeat. It wasn't long before all of my pawns placed their hands to their hearts in unison.

I smiled back at them, "Quite an adventurous day, eh boys?"

Gabe just smiled, and Luzerne let out a brief chuckle. Adamar smiled, rather charmingly and said, "It is always quite a wonderful adventure to fight alongside the Arisen." Luzerne added, "With your leadership, we are invulnerable, Master." I wanted to accept his humility, but at the same time, I couldn't help but add a bit of reason, "Luzerne, you're the strongest one here. Credit goes where credit is due. You were an invaluable asset today...as were the rest of you." "And you," added Gabe. He made my cheeks flash a shade of bright crimson. I winked playfully, and turned to look back.

The capital city of Gran Soren was far off in the distance by now. I had chosen the entrance that was farthest away in order to collect more loot, rift crystals and medicinal herbs along the way. I nodded back at my boys, "Let's head out quickly, and we might be able to get back before sunset."

As we walked, I started to sense more uneasiness in Gabe, and I tried to comfort him by sending him reassuring thoughts and memories of all the battles that were so easily won. I thought about the future way ahead of us, and started making plans for all that could come of it. He seemed to reflect upon these a bit, as I felt more of a sense of relief. I also took the time to go over today's battle strategy within my mind, and he seemed to pick up on it, and he seemed to forward it to the other pawns.

It all seemed to make sense now. Like an insect hive almost. For instance, a queen bee sends orders to her second, and that second would in turn forward that message. While Luzerne and Adamar could not read my thoughts, it seemed that all pawns are somehow linked, and that perhaps they know the thoughts of those close enough to pick up on them.

Lost in my thoughts once more, Gabe smiled back at me, "Do not worry so, Master. I would say you've gotten it all down perfectly," he said. "I hope that you don't see this as forward for reading your thoughts out loud." I shook my head, "Of course not! Having this is the best gift I ever could have asked for; besides you of course." he blushed a bit, and I followed, "Just as long as my thoughts are within reason, feel free to always share them as I would." Gabe bowed, "Yes...understood, Master. I promise to only share tactical thoughts, and nothing more."

We followed a stream northward, and I felt as if we were getting pretty close. I saw a small cavern ahead. It seemed to beckon further investigation, so I strayed off the path a bit to see what I could find. I had only set a few steps in, when my mind was jogged by a shrill squawk.

I seemed to originate from above. My gaze shot skyward as I faltered a few steps backward. Through the pine branches, I saw a quick flash of gray. Gabe grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away, "We must avoid this battle, Master! That beast is too powerful!" Adamar nodded, "We haven't the power necessary to bring down a gryphon."

It was true that two members of my party had not the means to strike at it from a distance, but Gabe had a good range on his longbow. If he could shoot at the wings from where he stood, the gryphon would certainly be crippled and fall back to the ground. I could stay back and continue firing at all of its weak points, while Luzerne and Adamar hacked away at its legs and wings. I shrugged off Gabe's hand and my battle strategies ran through his head at the speed of light. He fired about ten arrows upward, and I heard a raucous shriek. The beast quickly lowered itself, and its wings flashed with a bright blue sheen.

I pointed my bow at every weak spot that I could think of, and the rest of my pawns drew closer and delivered a brilliant onslaught. I ran up to the beast as it struggled, and weaved around my pawns to plant exploding arrows into its wing joints. Through the burning red glow of the fire, I saw a wing blacken and decay from the inside out. The poor creature screamed in dire agony. I knew that we had to make this quick in order to put it out of its misery. Luzerne was hacking away at its thick sinuous neck, when I suddenly heard a snap...and then a gushing sound. Its head had quickly been severed. Luzerne let out a boyish laugh as the blood splattered his face.

I laughed back, and thought to myself. We were certainly barbaric in our fighting style, but perhaps that is simply what it takes to be an arisen/pawn army. "Uggh," I placed a bloody hand over my face, "Now, where were we?" "Ah yes, the cavern, Madame." shouted Adamar. I laughed, and moseyed back over to the mystery cavern entrance.

As I walked in just past the entrance, I noticed what looked to be broken white pieces of something scattered all over the floor. I picked one of them up. It seemed very sturdy and resilient; almost like pottery, yet it had a strange texture and felt rather slippery. I decided to take off my glove.

Sure enough, there was some sort of sticky goo coating the concave side. This had definitely been an egg of some sort...a fresh one, and rather large at that. Perhaps a creature had made a meal of it? If that had been the case, then that creature must have been massive, and it must still be nearby. I frantically darted my head around the cavern, and my pawns quickly followed. Slowly but surely, I crept over to the farthest corner of the cavern; a dagger in each hand.

A slight rustle caught me off guard. Gabe quickly switched his lantern on, and before me was a sight unlike anything I had ever seen before.

Just a few meters away from me lay a tiny creature; no bigger than a rabbit. It was sitting in a feathered nest crafted from woven branches and pine needles. The dark, winged gryphon hatchling stared up at me with a wonder-filled gaze. The amber glow of the lantern reflected off its gem-like, dark brown eyes. It cried out, and gaped its mouth, as its lightly feathered wings spread out. I was unsure of what it wanted. To scare us off perhaps? Or perhaps it thought that I was its mother?

I sheathed my daggers, and reached in my waist-pack for a scrag of beast. As I neared closer, it squawked even louder. Without even thinking clearly, I held out the small scrap of meat and dropped it into its mouth. It devoured it immediately and screamed even louder for more, so I started to reach in my pack for another, but Gabe placed his hand on my own, "Master," he said, "I am not sure if this is a good idea." I looked back at Gabe, and then back at the wretched creature before me. We had destroyed its only means of survival in the one of the most horrible ways I could possibly imagine my own life ending. We struck the gryphon before it even had a chance to attack.

"We killed its mother, Arisen," he continued, "We aught end its misery as well."

"Yes, Gabe...I know that!" I shouted, as a tear rolled down my face. It had been so easy to kill something that was so grand and majestic, and yet when I looked at the full picture, an innocent life would also be destroyed in the process. For some reason I thought about my father in that moment, and the stream of tears grew even heavier against my burning cheeks. On the battlefield, I had trained to kill without remorse, but in moments like this, it all seemed to really hit home.

"I want to keep it, Gabe."

Adamar and Luzerne jumped back a bit in shock, but this time Gabe remained calm, "I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do, Master. All I can do is offer you advice." he sighed, "To carry that...creature around with us will not only slow us down, but will make things very difficult for us." he paused to reiterate, "Feeding it will be an issue, for one."

"Well, there a plenty of cows and wild boars to kill around here!" I interjected.

"Yes Master. That is indeed true," he replied, "And he might be useful in disposing our enemies once he is full grown. But, I fear at this stage there will be a constant burden for us to bear." Then I pointed to my large knapsack, "He is quite small now, and I will easily be able to tow him in this." The baby gryphon crooned softly and curled up to where I was now sitting. It tried to tuck itself beneath me for warmth. I picked it up as I would a small kitten, and placed it comfortably inside the knapsack. It yawned and curled back up inside the small space. With that, I smiled and looked up at Gabe, "You see?"

"Alright, alright, Master," he sighed, "I just hope that he doesn't hinder us once we're we're within the catacombs."

"Don't worry, Gabe," I laughed, "There are only a few skeletons and zombies. No trouble at all."

I turned back outside to see that the sun was still bright. I doubted that it would still be daylight once we exited the catacombs, but I knew that the southernmost exit stood very close to Gran Soren, so I wasn't too worried about it. After all, we had been there once before, when we sought out a cult group known as "Salvation"

"Come on men. We're almost there."

I led them out of the cavern and into the safer wood that seemed more and more familiar. Not too far away from where we were, the other night's incident had occurred. We stayed ever on our toes until the entrance was in sight. As we approached the door, Gabriel mustered the strength to slide the door over and we came upon the steep staircase that led within. I walked extra carefully this time; taking more precautions not to trip over anything.

We made it to the first chamber, and all seemed calm at first. We moved on, and I let my pawns loot the coffins and baskets as we went along. On the walls, I saw Elysion's cult symbol. Just a reminder of that fierce battle from just a few short weeks ago.

The cult's mission had been entirely based on death as being one's only means of true salvation, but none of the cultists had any idea of what cost might incur for simply gathering within these walls, and listening to Elysion's fanatical rantings. He escaped that night; killing many of the cult's members in the process. And somehow I feel that his own twisted doctrine might be what finally gets him in the end. But it's hard to tell.

We were creeping quietly along the damp walls, when my pack started to rustle. I ignored it the first time, but as we got closer to the second room, it rustled even more. "Shh," I tilted my head back, "It's alright." And just as I spoke, a haunting wailing sound shook the silence.

My pawns immediately ran ahead of me as I took position at the doorway. A man came running out of no where. I had recognized him as the man I had seen before in Gran Soren...Tagert was his name. "I-I haven't spoken a word! Not a word, I swear it! You must believe me!" he shouted as he ran past me. Tremors crept up my spine, but I pressed forward.

After we dispatched the zombies, we went through a few more rooms; each with their own set of zombies to kill. Zombies are quite simple however. They move very slowly, and as long as you keep your wits about you, you shouldn't have any trouble beating them. Skeletons however, are a bit harder.

After exploring each room, we went down an elevator shaft that led to another series of chambers. This time, we had a a better selection of loot and coin. We also recovered five mysterious gems from some of the coffins and chests. At the end of the corridor stood a door with five slots in it. I placed the five gems within the slots, and the door was raised.

Looking towards the end of the old confessional chamber, I saw a man. This must have been the leader that the other cultist had warned me of. The leader, Balsac, paced about the end of the chamber, "Are you here seeking the source of the skeletons? Or have you come to rid us of a few traitors? My thanks by the way."

I grimaced. What did he mean by that?

I can only guess that he had ordered his men to kill Tagert after he fled from me. Either way, this man had to be destroyed. Before he continued talking, I made a charge right for him. My pawns were not far behind. We made a steady bound for the man as he conjured up sort of necromancy. I was able to slash him down immediately as he cast his spell, but not quite in time to stop the skeletons from emerging out of the ground. I looked behind me as my pawns were already going to work killing them.

Just a few heavy blows with a strong weapon is enough to shatter the bones. I knew that using a bow was out of the question, so I joined them with my own daggers. It wasn't long before they lay shettered on the ground. We made surprisingly quick work of those few skeletons.

Strangely, this quest did not yield many challenges. From the time we arrived inside the catacombs, to the time we exited, it might have been less than a hour.

We walked out into the setting sunlight, and Gran Soren was not far in our sights. I took my pet out of its "nest" and cradled it like a baby. I fed it another scrap of meat that I had snagged from one of the catacomb's bats. "That's for being a good little boy." I said in a motherly way. Gabe sort of rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly. "Ya know, you might want to keep that thing hidden. Who knows what the people of Gran Soren would say if they knew a gryphon was within their walls."

I took his hand in mine, "We'll be fine, dearest...I'll be fine. You needn't worry about me. As you have already seen, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

"I know you are." he said, as he stroked my hair with his other hand. "I just don't want you to put yourself in danger."

I leaned up to kiss the side of his face. "I won't be in any danger...at least not anytime soon. And if I ever do, I will still have you to protect me."

"Always and forever, Master," he looked down and gently scooped my little passenger up from my arms, "Have you a name for it yet?"

I gave a soft chuckle, "I've actually been thinking about that...as you already know. Since it looks to be a male, I shall probably name him after the man of whose quest we were sent on."

"Ah, Ser Maximilian, I would guess."

"Indeed," I replied, "But we will call him Max for short."

Gabe smiled, "A fitting name I suppose."

Once we were finally at the gates, I placed Max back in his temporary home. He didn't make a sound as we entered. I started thinking of all the benefits that would come from this chance rescue. By the time we reached that dragon, he wouldn't even know what hit him. And that's exactly what I wanted...what we both wanted; my Gabe and I.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning, and slight spoiler: This chapter contains the first part of a love scene encounter, that I will continue in the next chapter, so just a head's up. xD _  
**

**_Anyway, this chapter is just sort of all over the place. I've been very sick these past couple of days, so I've been writing it on and off...basically, this has resulted in a very jumpy-all-over-the-place chapter. Although, I made a very sudden, shocking twist that you will have to read to believe. Mwah! I love you guys so much! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter...and particularly on the chapter I will submit after this. Expect some warm lovey dovey feelings to come. :)  
_**

**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #6**

I had no idea that this day would have been over with as quickly as it had been, and yet, I really had no desire it to end. I had just been way too riled up; dwelling on each of the day's events. Most of all, my "interaction" with Gabe from this morning. Somehow, it was what had taken up almost all of my thoughts. I wanted so desperately to experience it again.

Yet at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh when thinking of how terribly awkward it would be to walk up to him and ask him if he could place his hand between my bosom once more...perhaps not the choicest of requests, and certainly not one to be made in public. I somehow felt too much like a bundle of nerves right now, and I desperately sought out some sort of diversion.

My eyes wandered about; seeking some sort of outlet to cure my plaguing thoughts as we walked along the streets of Gran Soren. By this time, I was certain that Ser Maximilian had already retired to the castle; unless he was on night watch...but I highly doubted that. I had a desire to explore all of the areas of Gran Soren that I hadn't discovered yet. And there aught to be some loot hidden about in all of these run down, abandoned warehouses. I certainly was not going to show my face at another tavern, however.

I decided to seek out the opinions of my pawns.

As soon as we reached the fountain square, we all huddled together and I asked of them, "Do any of you have any ideas or leads on where I can take us before we head to the inn?"

Gabe shook his head crossly. His face had held a rather peculiar expression; one of both concern and urgency, "Master. Pray, I beseech you," he said "You are looking rather tired...perhaps we should consider heading to the inn."

I ground my teeth together for a minute as I tried to take his words into careful consideration.

In knowing what had been running rampant through my mind just moments before, I couldn't even look at Gabe without more of my awkwardness showing through. But even through that awkwardness, I still managed a smile as I looked up at my ever-loving guardian. I nodded a quick "thanks" to him for his thoughtfulness, but shook my head. I simply couldn't fathom sleep with my mind running wildly as it was. He nodded back at me as if he understood.

I then turned to Adamar, "Have you any thoughts on where we could go, Addy?"

He paused for a brief moment to think about it, then suggested, "Perhaps we could see to our weaponry. There is a smithy right o'er yonder."

"Thank you Addy. Perhaps we could go there to visit for a while. And what about you, Luz?"

Luzerne abruptly nodded, "I hear that the proprietor of The Black Cat sells unique trinkets,odds and ends, and that sort of thing. Perhaps we might find some unique magic items," then his face lit up, "How I would love to show one of those strange glowing, magic stones to Adamar. He has not yet seen one!"

"Ah, indeed." I softly chuckled.

I kind of liked Luzerne's suggestion the best. And besides, watching my pawns enjoying themselves might help to ease the tension that I had somehow built up. I loosened my knapsack slightly to toss in another meat scrap. I heard a loud gulp and then a belch, and quickly looked around to make sure none of the villagers were in earshot. I then tossed in one more for good measure. Gabe pressed his hand against his forehead, "You're gonna make that one fat, Master. Shall we head to the Black Cat then?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled playfully back at him, "Lead on Ser Gabe."

He chuckled back, "Aye aye, Captain."

Oh, to see Gabe smile like he did...and he had even been picking up on my peculiar sense of humor! Just yesterday I had seen him no more than a strong, able-bodied companion; still nearly but a stranger in my eyes, yet now my mind had been compelled to see him as I saw myself. Now I would be all his, just as he had always been mine. And now, in every way, I would always truly be able to see him as my own knight in shining armor.

I allowed for my mind to wander on as we walked; upon doing so, I did not even realize when I had suddenly stopped in my tracks, about midway to The Black Cat.

I had thought to myself; a few things really. One being that, while it is true that Gabriel had already been destined as my forever companion...still...to suddenly and instantly feel such love after so long; and then knowing that he felt my love and mirrored it with his own. No other man in this world could have ever been able to do that for me. Indeed, no other man would I ever be able to hold trust over my own Gabriel.

If anything, I had sworn an oath this morning to bind myself solely to him, just as he was always sworn to me. And for as long as I held my oath, so would he. Even if I were ever to break my oath, he would still be there for me.

What did I ever do to deserve such a priceless gift? As my eyes, entranced, pored over his sturdy frame, I jumped with a start...a gloved hand was waving steadily in my face. It belonged to Adamar.

"Oi! Master!? The Black Cat. Do you still wish us to go there?"

Immediately, my cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Gabe seemed to reflect my awkwardness as well, "Master. I-I'm not very good at this," he stammered, "You're making me feel un...no, I mean...I was thinking...perhaps we could hold hands? Humans do this as a sign of affection, yes?"

Gabe knew what I had truly I wanted before I knew that I wanted it. Eagerly, I placed my hand in his and nodded. Finally bereft of my plaguing thoughts, I let out a sigh of relief. And so we walked, hand in hand, the rest of the way to our destination.

Once we were at the small kiosk, an older looking gentleman with long, dark hair walked up to greet us.

"Ello friends! M'name's Montebank. How may I be of service to you?" He rummaged through his wares and lifted them up one by one, "Might I interest you in some antique rugs, direct from Hearthstone? Or perhaps a painting said to have once been in the possession of the last magistrate of Liore? And over here, we have a set of matching bracelets said to hold some sort of magic properties...can't remember what exactly though."

I laughed and introduced myself to Montebank. "It is a pleasure sir. I am the one they call, "Arisen," and I have come here to seek out a certain item that might aid us on our travels." Upon hearing that, he made a wry sort of smile followed by a short, graceful bow, "I am honored to be in such company, Ma'am. Might I inquire as to what you seek to purchase, Ser Arisen?"

"Yes, absolutely," I replied, "I was wondering if you might have in your shop a couple of ferrystones."

He let out a hearty laugh, "Aye, a couple ya say? Well, it just so happens that I have more of 'em than you could possibly carry." he took a couple of handfuls out of his pocket, "They come at a steep price though. Gotta compete with the other vendors, ya see."

"It's alright," I nodded, "I will gladly purchase them...just name your price."

Montebank laid them out across the counter, "20,000 gold for one. And how 'bout this? My business has been rather a bit slow lately, so I'll throw in a whole set of ten for maybe...80,000. A deal that the Arisen certainly can't refuse."

And he was right. Ten for 80,000 gold was certainly a bargain. Without even giving it a second thought, I laid 8 gold stacks on the counter. Gabe seemed somewhat miffed by my action, "Master. Are you sure that this is a good idea? 80,000 gold is a lot."

"You worry too much, Gabe," I chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that we have enough gold in storage to buy all four of us each our own little house in Gran Soren by now. A few ferrystones should not ruin our budget."

"Ah! A woman after my own heart!" a voice shot out from behind us.

An older gentleman dressed in a noble's robes walked up to where we were. He was a very plump man...bald, and maybe in his fifties. He bowed cheerfully, "Fournival's my name. And I see you're one who knows how to spend your money quite well."

I didn't like where this seemed to be going.

"Furthermore," he said, "I might have a business proposition for you, if you have an ear to listen. And do trust me, there would be a bit of coin for you in the process."

I sighed, "You may carry on, Fournival"

He rubbed his palms together, "Yes yes. Indeed. Arisen. Now, if you did not know already, I am a long-time resident of Gran Soren. It is in fact that I happen to own nearly half the buildings and homes wherein as well...just check the ledgers if you are in doubt."

Once again, I sighed, "Yes, yes. Just tell me what you wish for me to do."

"Alright, alright." He scrunched up his face a bit, "It just so happens that I am in need of someone to run a little errand for me. You see, there is this house that I must sell...money has been running short these past few years. Turns out my current tenants are unwilling to leave the home, so that I might sell it. What I wish for you to do is to convince these tenants to move out. As you are the Arisen who has stood before the Duke, I see that you might hold as much power, if not more so than what I have. Pray, do what it takes, and you'll be rewarded quite handsomely, I can assure you."

"And what if they refuse?"

He chuckled, "Somehow, I have the faith that you can finish the job well, Ser Arisen." then he turned to walk away, "Until next time."

As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but wonder what else I had gotten myself into. But, I knew that no harm would come to me simply from trying to convince a family to leave their home. Perhaps I would see to that quest tomorrow...after reporting the good news to Ser Maximilian of course.

Montebank had laid out the ten ferrystones before me, "It's quite an honor to receive your patronage, Ser Arisen," he said "I look forward to our dealings next time around."

I thanked him and scooped up a few of the ferrystones that would fit in my pocket, then motioned for my pawns to snatch up the rest. I took Gabe's hand in mine once more. Mainly since mine was nearly frozen, and so I welcomed the warmth of his. As we headed back toward the inn, I couldn't help but smile at my pawns as they delighted in the magical luminescence of the ferrystones.

Once we were at the inn, Addy and Luz bid me good night, and thanked me for all of today's adventures. I thanked them both in return and sent them off with a gift for each of their masters. Gabe stayed at my side, however. I had not asked him, nor had I any desire for him to leave right now. We walked up to the counter and I greeted at the innkeeper, Asalam. "Ah! Arisen!" he replied, "I heard about your audience with the Duke. Impressive, really!" I nodded, "It has been quite an honor indeed, sir. Is there a chance that you might have a room available tonight?"

Asalam smiled, "For the Arisen? Why even ask? Of course I have a room available! In fact, I'd give up my own room if you asked of it!"

I blushed slightly and laughed, "Yes...well, thank you Asalam. I sincerely appreciate it, but just any standard room would suffice."

I handed a few pieces of silver over to him, and thanked him in advance. He placed a small key in my hand. "First one on the left, Arisen Ser. I do hope your stay is wonderful, and that you will be well-rested for tomorrow."

I nodded back, "Thanks once more, my friend."

Gabe and I walked down a small staircase that led to the sleeping chambers, and I unlocked the door. As I opened the door, I peered inside. I was quite dumbfounded and astonished, to say the least. This room was very spacious...a far cry away from the small, lackluster chambers of Pablo's inn; or for that matter, any room that I had stayed in previously. This seemed to be more like a room fit for a duke.

I certainly did not feel deserving of something like this, but knowing my friend, Asalam, I would just have to accept his generosity, for now. I let out a sigh and shook my head as I stared at a sheet of paper outside the door. It had read, "Chamber designated for the Arisen only"

"Oh, Asalam." I laughed, as we walked in.

Immediately, I got to work unpacking my belongings. Gabe assisted me by building a make-shift bed out of old cloaks for Max. The little gryphon purred and turned a few circles before laying down to sleep in his new "nest." After I was finally satisfied with the arrangement, I decided to get more comfortable by removing some of my metal gear. One of the latches on my arm band got stuck as I tried to lift it off.

"Do you need help, Master?" Gabe asked as he rushed over to me. I held out my arm toward him, and he studied the latches carefully. I marveled at his speed and precision as he wove an arrowhead into the latch, and deftly pried it open. "Thanks Gabe..." I looked up at him, rather embarrassed, "I don't think I could ever survive without you."

He cocked his head in confusion, "But Master...I cannot help but think otherwise. While you would certainly be able to go on without me, it is I whose existence would be completely empty and hollow without yours."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Gabe!" I blushed, "But I do understand what you are saying. I understand it completely."

I stared adoringly into his ardent, most sincere eyes. There weren't many times that I could truly spend alone with my beloved pawn. And never had I been able to stare into his eyes for so long without shying away. But this time was different. He had followed me in here knowing my mind...feeling my every thought. We both knew what exactly was to come next, and we welcomed it.

Slowly, I started to place my hands against his chest, and it caused him to relax a bit. I saw him pull something out of his pocket; something smooth and shiny.

"Master," he smiled, "I wanted for you to have this."

Cautiously, he placed a rather intricately molded magic ring on my left ring finger. "I found it in our travels, but I wanted to wait to show it to you...so it would be a surprise." then he smiled in the most sincere expression of adoration, "Think of it perhaps as an...engagement ring."

I jumped back a bit, having no idea what to say to him. Surely this should not have come as a shock to me, but it did.

"Gabe.." I said, as I felt a well of tears beginning to form in my eyes, "How did you...?" a puddle of tears had already made its way onto my lap, "Gabe...oh Gabriel, it is beautiful." I wrapped my arms tightly around him, and pressed my tear-soaked face firmly against his chest. My entire soul was writhing in emotion right now.

By now, I already had held no doubt in my mind that he was the one whom I would marry. And there was indeed no doubt that he had also picked up on my thoughts, and then acted on them.

"I am very pleased that you like it, Master." He held up my palm to caress it.

Suddenly, despite my overwhelming joy, my smile started to sink downward, "Gabe...you know that there is a law that prevents humans and pawns from getting married, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. I do know that, Master...I only thought that perhaps, if we were to marry without anyone's knowledge? I mean...with just the two of us, alone before the Maker."

I had not even thought about that. Just Gabe and I...alone only before presence of the Maker to exchange our vows. What could have been more romantic and heartfelt than that? Truly, my pawn had been thinking of this for some time.

"Alright, my love" I said, as I lifted his hand up. I took one of the many rings that I was wearing off of my thumb and slid it onto his ring finger. It was an absolute perfect fit.

"From this day on," I said to him, "I shall always call you my husband. You shall be my husband in every right. No other human being shall ever come between the two of us." my hands started shaking, "Our love might have bloomed overnight, but it will last...until the end of time itself. I love you, Gabriel. I have loved you from the day I created you, and I will love you until the day I die."

"As I, you," he replied. "If you wish of me, I shall also call you my wife."

I raised my lips to meet his, "That is all I have ever wanted, Gabriel."

I kissed him deeply and passionately, as I lifted his hand to place against my chest. We were both entranced...now so fervent in our love, the rest of the world did not even seem to matter. The looming threat of the dragon no longer existed in our minds. All it had taken was that one bonding experience, and all that we could think about was being together...and nothing else. Now that I finally had him, the world would never be the same again.

As we kissed, I loosened the strings on his dark lorica, and slowly pulled it off. Then, I started to unbutton his linen shirt so that I could listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He helped me and mirrored my moves. I insisted that while we did this, he kept his hand tightly against my scar, and sure enough, he kept it steadily there without moving a muscle in that hand for nearly the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello friends, and thanks again for reading and commenting on my story. :) I tried to make this chapter the best yet! I hope that it doesn't disappoint, but I have faith that it won't. xD I made it just a bit mushy, but hopefully, heart-grabbing at the same time. And trust me, this is just the beginning. More Arisen/Pawn romance goodness to come...and yes, storyline as well. I also have decided to ship other main characters in the DD universe together. I know that some people dislike fan-shipping, but I guess I'm just kind of fanatical that way, lol. So yeah...please do enjoy. This chapter does contain some sexual content, just to say I warned ya. xD_  
**

**Heart of the Arisen**

_By: Stephanie Young_

**Journal Entry #7**

Somewhere back in my mind, everything involving an arisen and their own soul-forged pawn sharing such an intimate moment with each other seemed to be a really strict taboo. But what I really mean is, who ever in this wretched world would wish to make love to themselves? Truly, Gabriel was just an extension of my living thoughts. An area of my consciousness in which I had only emotional and sensory attachment to. His physical form had merely been wrought of this earth, and granted life only by the mercy of the Maker. I knew that he would never be more than what he was.

And yet, with him, nothing could have felt more normal. Was I truly insane? Or was this a gift that I alone had unlocked? For even if he were merely an alter-ego, at least others could still see him in the flesh, and so they knew that he was not just a figment trapped in my brain.

I knew that my thoughts were even now echoing in his mind, and being interpreted to fit his own needs, but I did not mind him being the shadow of my thoughts. Somehow, it all seemed completely natural...like breathing in the freshest of air.

To try and describe what we had felt with him on this night, or on the nights that followed would be entirely impossible. But this is probably the best explanation I could offer you:

Just imagine feeling your own pleasure as well as the pleasure of another at the exact same time. Now, take that in for a moment, and then imagine feeling that person feeling your pleasure also, at the same time that you're feeling his pleasure, and then vice versa. Now multiply that onto an infinite plane, where each level of pleasure grows stronger than the last, and for just that fleeting moment, you both felt the absolute most intense pleasure, that would be mortally impossible to describe. There is no comparison in this life or in this world, and if anything, this is what Heaven would be like.

In just a flash, we saw into infinity that night. It was a bright light with no form or color, and it never died. Our blazing forms were present before each other amidst this light. And the feeling of love was so powerful, that human words There was a heat that melded our souls completely together. No longer did our physical forms separate our minds. We were now as one soul, complete in two bodies.

The moment seemed to almost last forever, as if we had grown to see ourselves become old and wise. Something had awaken within both of us...something profound and special. The bond that we had shared had become even stronger, as when we finally came out of our trance, I realized that Gabe's hand had not been on my chest, and yet I could still hear his thoughts as plainly as my own voice.

_Did you see that, Master? That white light?_

_I did, Gabriel. We both saw it...it was absolutely beautiful._

_But what do you think it was? Did we go beyond...to the other side?_

_Perhaps we did. Or maybe perhaps it was naught but a visual representation of our passion; or perhaps of love in its purest form. Whatever it was however, I am sure that we shall see it again...and many times over._

_Yes Master...it is love...it truly must be._

I buried my face against his smooth, toned chest and listened to his heartbeat some more. It reverberated steadily inside my own chest. Together, we both felt human, and together, we were one whole.

Without any more thoughts or words, we both found ourselves wrapped in sleep's warm embrace.

Early the next morning, we woke up with a start to the sound of loud squawking. I panicked, hoping that no one else in the inn would hear this emergent fiasco. I had completely forgotten that Max had been with us all the time, and he was certainly not ready or willing to wait for his breakfast. But before I had any time to react, my dear husband was already on it. Gabe scooped up the little creature and cradled it in one arm, like a baby.

Luckily, we both still had plenty dried out meat in our packs. Gabe fed Max a few scraps and patted him gently on the back until he let a satisfied belch. If gryphons could smile, Max would have been grinning ear to ear. Affectionately, he nuzzled Gabe's arm and rolled around on his back.

All of the sudden, I found myself to be magnetized by Gabe's stochastic paternal instincts. If anything, he was truly starting to become human.

"Thank you, Dearest," I said, and I lowered to gently kiss Gabe's cheek. He smiled up at me, and I turned to make my way to the chamber's second compartment. This section of the chamber had a door leading to an enclosed space outdoors. This space contained an outhouse, and to my delight, there were two small tubs of hot water sitting out with two bars of lilac-scented soap. It seemed that Asalam was just one of the few people who seemed to realize the constant trials and tribulations of the Arisen. And he seemed to take pity with his kind, charitable nature. It was no surprise that he would go out of his way to accommodate us.

Delightedly, I lowered myself into the shallow water. I called Gabe to come outside, and invited him to bathe in the tub beside me. Though I knew that he wasn't quite fond of baths, I insisted that he had reeked of death. In fact,we both had.

Reluctantly, he agreed. For a while as we bathed, we reflected deeply on each others' thoughts. We thought of course on how unusual it was that our bond had shifted and metamorphosed into something much deeper. Previously, I could not read his thoughts without aid from our glowing scars, and yet now it was second nature. Then we thought on what we should tell our other two companions. We would keep our union a secret from everyone else, rather than perhaps, Quina, and then of course, Barnaby and Selene.

Once we were all clean, we packed up all of our belongings and headed to the front of the inn. Asalam was sitting at his counter, with the still ever-present grin on his face.

"Arisen! Good morning! I hope that you slept well."

I nodded, "We certainly did...all thanks to you! We are completely in your debt, sir."

"Oh no, Arisen!" he placed his hand on my shoulder(I cannot say that I had not felt somewhat uncomfortable by this action, but not so terribly enough to break my smile.) Then he continued, "It is I who am in your debt, my friend. For after all, you aim to save the world from that wretched, damnable dragon...and without a world, I would be out of business, aye?"

"Perhaps." I laughed, "But either way, I am most thankful."

He chuckled back, "Well, don't mention it. It is fine. I pray you have a safe journey ahead, fair Arisen."

At that, I nodded and walked towards the entrance where I saw Addy and Luz waiting for us. Gabriel greeted them with a hand across his chest, and they both followed the gesture. I noticed some armor upgrades from before. I had wondered if their masters truly loved them as much as I loved my Gabe. But if each world runs in its own cycle, then perhaps in a few of the cycles, there would be Arisens in similar situations to ours. But I tried not to burden Gabe with my thoughts. Instead I started for the castle to inform Ser Maximilian hear the good news.

Once we were at the castle, I saw a rather peculiar sight. Ser Max was laughing. Quite normally, this knight commander would be rather uptight. His life had been devoted entirely to duty, and nothing more. While normally I had not much like the man, I still respected him greatly. And I had certainly considered it an honor to take on his special request. I looked over and saw standing beside him, Ser Mercedes. I should have known she would have been the one to finally crack his hard exterior.

"Ah! Good Arisen!" he said as we walked up, "We have just had the most lively conversation about you."

I grimaced slightly, wondering what it was about me that would have amused him so, "Well, it's good to see you in good spirits, Ser. I have come to report good news as well."

"Aye," he said. "I have already received word that you have completed your task. Forgive me for not telling you before, but I had sent a few agents on ahead of you. I sent them to watch you, and ensure that the task was handled properly," he stepped back a bit, "This was just a test of your character and resolve, Arisen. Sure my knights could have handled it, but the Duke needs only the finest knights on his side against the dragon. That is why I tested you. I needed to know that you were someone we could depend on."

I cannot say that I was upset by his actions. I could sense his distrust for a long time before doing this quest...in fact, that was why I had done it begin with. "No harm done," I said, "I'm just happy that no one else was harmed in the process." He nodded and briefly chuckled, "Ser Mercedes says that you had Balsac screaming like a little schoolgirl. How I would have loved to see that."

I turned to Mercedes, "Wait...you were there?"

"Why of course, Arisen. You see, Max was not being completely honest when he said a few agents were sent out. By a few agents, he meant just myself." At that, Maximilian gave her the evil eye, "Ser Mercedes, you know very well I sent two other men with you. You should not mislead the Arisen so"

"Aye, that you did. But upon seeing the Catacombs, both of your "agents" made a quick run for it. You see, Arisen...Max and I had a bet. Upon the threat of a skeleton army, I was certain that you were the right one for the job. Max however, had his doubts. So I wagered that if you were to survive, and come back in one piece, Max would agree to have me take him out for a night out in the town."

"Is that so?" I laughed. Maximilian hung his head, "That it is, Arisen. I am to subject myself to such humiliation as a price for my looming doubts about you." he turned to look back up at me, "If it is any consolation, I have full trust in you now. I know that you will not disappoint our great Duke."

Mercedes nodded, "And I must add a token of my thanks as well, Arisen. Without you, Ser Maximilian's life would continue to be bland and colorless...naught but a mindless servant of the Duke."

"Hey!" Maximilian interjected

I smiled up at him, "She is right, you know. Just because you are the Duke's highest knight commander, doesn't mean you can't live life just a little bit."

"Ah well," he sighed, "As long as no drinking is involved. I cannot risk not being at my fullest come time for duty." Mercedes patted his shoulder, "You know, I've found a tall glass of wine to be rather helpful in easing my tension on the battlefield...and in easing tension altogether" I laughed as Max's face crumpled. Mercedes might have picked the wrong guy to try and reform, but only time would tell.

"Well, anyway," I bowed, "I am glad to be of service. But now, I need to go seek out Jasper and his family. Until next time, Sers."

"Good day, Arisen." Max replied, "Just let me know when you are ready to report to the Duke once more, and I will gladly open the gates for you."

"Much appreciated." I said as I turned back and lead my team down to the town square.

It didn't take very long to find Jasper. His voice was unmistakable. He would stand in one spot the entire day, yelling about my triumphant return and whatnot. I didn't waste any time telling him of Fournival's eviction notice.

"Blah...bastard's been tryin' to get rid o' me for years," he said with a clinging sadness in his words. "Pray Arisen. I cannot argue with your word, but at the same time, my family will have nowhere to go."

I looked onward at Jasper's son Pip, as he chased another kid around the square. "You don't have children, Arisen." he continued, "This town...our...house. That is all my Pip knows. Please don't take that away from us. There must be something that we can do..some sort of arrangement."

Jasper was right. The man was wretchedly poor, and his family took in odd jobs just to survive. What would happen to them if they were to be forced live out on the streets? I started to think upon the consequences of such a decision. "I'll see what I can do, Jasper," I told him, and noticed a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Immediately, I led us back up to Fournival's manor.

I knocked on the door, and a servant girl answered., "Greetings madame. I apologize, but my master Fournival does not wish to speak with guests at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. "Tell him that the Arisen wishes to speak with him." Her face went red as she stepped back, and then I heard Fournival's voice in the background. "It's alright Mara. Let the Arisen in." She stepped to the side and I made my way upstairs to where Fournival sat at his dining table, next to his young daughter, Symone. He nodded up at me, "How goes your intervention?"

I said nothing, but instead tossed large pouch of gold on the table. Delighted, he went on, "In truth, I'd hoped to have the matter settled by now...however, as I see that I have your ear...or coin rather. Perhaps you, Arisen, would purchase the land in question?" he nodded again and said, "Such a thing would allow your mediation to continue apace, yet free me from further obligation."

"Just take my coin, Fournival. It is the amount that you have required to be paid in full. You may count it if you wish." He smirked, "Ah Arisen! I knew you of all people would understand my plight. Now my obligations are fulfilled, and the tenants need not quit the land. I pray this is but the beginning of a long and prosperous partnership 'tween you and I.'

"Yeah," I scowled, "Not likely. As I find it rather difficult to hold respect for stingy money-grabbers such as yourself. But, I have done you one favor. Do not expect any more"

"Ah, indeed not, Arisen. I am in your debt. And make sure to let me know if you have any rarities that you might sell to me."

I trekked back to the town square once more. Luckily, it wasn't that much of a walk. The topside of Gran Soren was quite small; but you should not be deceived by its appearance, as most of it lay underground. Most inns and shops had vast basements, tunnels and chambers beneath, and most townspeople in fact, had lived in underground apartments. If most of these underground spaces had been more easily accessible, I would have been able to build up a higher standing with the townspeople. I had ventured into the gutter once, but it is an awful amount of filth to wade through in order to get into the good places. Maybe I would do this later on.

For now, I would seek out Jasper once more.

I went to his usual standing spot, but I could not find him anywhere. Pip had also run of somewhere else. Instead, I saw his wife Sara, She ran up to me and squeezed me tightly, "Maker bless you, Arisen! You have saved our home!" I struggled to breathe under her grip, "It was all I could do to ensure your family's well-being. You need not thank me."

"In truth," she went on, "I thought that such heroes existed only in cradle tales. I beg of you, take this." She handed me a large, matured greenwarish herb, "It is all I have to show my favor for your efforts."

I thanked her politely. This herb would certainly come in handy, and restore quite a bit of health for one of us were we to fall on the battlefield.

Now that we had accomplished today's tasks, I realized that we still had an entire day to do as we pleased. My thoughts had started drifting towards home. I had wondered how my "family" in Cassardis was doing. As Gabe paid close attention to my thoughts, I heard his response rattle around in my own mind,

_You know, Master. Cassardis is not too far from here. We can travel there and you can always rest at your house, afterwards._

_Yes...perhaps so._

I turned back around to my pawns, "Alright, my friends...let us make for Cassardis then."

"Yes Master," Addy nodded, and Luz made a slight bow, "As you wish, Arisen."

As we walked out, I delighted myself in the thoughts of freshly seared salmon steak with tuna paste. Ah, the comforts of home cooking...it had been so long since I had a home-cooked meal from Cassardis. But luckily, I would not have to wait much longer. Gabe smiled and took my hand as we left the city gates.


End file.
